1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiment of the invention relates to a firearm magazine safety lock for use in connection with firearm locks. The firearm magazine safety lock has particular utility in connection with firearm magazine safety locks that prevent a cartridge from being in the firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Firearm magazine safety locks are desirable for safely transporting and storing a firearm. The unintentional firing of a firearm kills many people yearly. A need was felt for a firearm lock that would preclude a round from being in the firearm while locked.
The use of firearm locks is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,729 to Von Muller discloses a firearm magazine lock for firearms which have a removable magazine feed, provision is made to insert a key operated safety magazine unit which replaces the existing magazine unit. The safety magazine unit locks itself into the magazine well of the firearm when actuated by a removable key. Locking of the safety magazine unit prevents its removal from the magazine well of the firearm and replacement by a magazine with live ammunition. Locking of the safety magazine unit also immobilizes the firing mechanism of the firearm. Immobilization results from an internal blocking of the breech or bolt action necessary for the weapon to be opened or fired. Installation of a safety magazine unit completely immobilizes the firearm preventing its unauthorized firing. The safety magazine unit does not interfere with any of the weapon's inherent safety features. However, the Von Muller '729 patent does not have a locking mechanism which is placed in a firearm as a standard magazine and has a lock that extends into the chamber to prevent the loading of a round.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,069 to Mumbleau et al. discloses a firearm locking mechanism comprising a block or body having a conventional pin-tumbler or cylindrical lock mounted generally vertically therein. The block or body is received within the exposed area between the breech and open breechblock in a firearm directly above the magazine, with an engagement member connected to the bottom of the lock being received within the top of the magazine and rotated by the lock. The engagement member engages beneath and between the cartridge-retaining surfaces at the top of the magazine to secure the lock and body to the top of the magazine, thereby preventing the breech block from closing or the magazine from being removed. The locking mechanism similarly prevents moving the firing pin assembly into proximity with any cartridge remaining in the barrel or magazine. However, the Mumbleau et al. '069 patent does not have a locking mechanism that is placed in a firearm as a standard magazine and has a lock that extends into the chamber to prevent the loading of a round.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,525 to Bowes discloses a gun safety lock employs a barrel key to enable the firing mechanism of the gun. The barrel key is inserted in the handle of the gun to allow the hammer of the weapon to be moved into a cocked or firing position. The barrel key is unique for each gun. The barrel key is held in the gun by retaining lugs. A lanyard attaches to the barrel key on one end and to the owner of the gun on the other end. Pressure on the lanyard causes the key to pull out of the gun and thereby disables the gun. However, the Bowes '525 patent does not have a locking mechanism that is placed in a firearm as a standard magazine and has a lock that extends into the chamber to prevent the loading of a round.
Correspondingly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,499,244 to Smith et al. discloses a firearm safety lock for positioning in the chamber of a firearm and preventing the firing of the firearm until the device is removed from the chamber. The firearm safety lock includes an elongate housing for positioning in a chamber of a firearm, and having a longitudinal axis extending between the opposite first and second ends. The housing has an interior and the second end thereof has an opening. A first end member is mounted on and protrudes from the first end of the housing. A lock channel extends from the housing. A second end member is mounted on the second end of the housing. The second end member is slidably mounted in the interior of the housing. The second end member has a retracted position wherein the second end member is generally retracted into the interior of the housing and an extended position wherein the second locating member is generally extended from the second end of the housing for engaging a second end of the chamber of the firearm to lodge the housing in the chamber and preclude removal of the housing from the chamber. A locking mechanism is provided for moving the second end member between the retracted and extended positions. The first end member has a substantially frusta-conical portion for centering the first end member in a first end of the chamber of the firearm and wherein the second end member has a substantially frusta-conical portion formed on the second end of the body member for centering the second end member in the second end of the chamber of the firearm. However, the Smith et al. '244 patent does not have a locking mechanism which is placed in a firearm as a standard magazine and has a lock that extends into the chamber to prevent the loading of a round.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,654,992 to Lavergne discloses a firearm safety device for preventing unauthorized use of an automatic or semi-automatic hand-held fire-arm, such as a shotgun, rifle or revolver, and of the type in which the loading chamber is provided with a lateral opening. The safety device comprises a metallic U-shape frame adapted to surround the underside and lateral sides of the loading chamber. A key-operated lock causes a frame-carried stop member to enter the loading chamber through the lateral opening to secure the device to the gun and to block access to both the magazine and the breech or firing chamber of the fire-arm to prevent magazine loading and passage of bullets or cartridges from the magazine to the breech. The frame also prevents operation of the loading mechanism. However, the Lavergne '992 patent does not have a locking mechanism that is placed in a firearm as a standard magazine and has a lock that extends into the chamber to prevent the loading of a round.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 260,548 to Holland discloses a safety lock for hand gun. However, the Holland '548 patent does not have a locking mechanism that is placed in a firearm as a standard magazine and has a lock that extends into the chamber to prevent the loading of a round.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a firearm magazine safety lock that allows firearm magazine safety locks that prevent a cartridge from being in the firearm. The Von Muller '729, Mumbleau et al. '069, Bowes '525, Smith et al. '244, Lavergne '992 and Holland '548 patents make no provision for a locking mechanism which is placed in a firearm as a standard magazine and has a lock that extends into the chamber to prevent the loading of a round.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved firearm magazine safety lock which can be used for firearm magazine safety locks that prevent a cartridge from being in the firearm. In this regard, the present embodiment of the invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the firearm magazine safety lock according to the present embodiment of the invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of firearm magazine safety locks that prevent a cartridge from being in the firearm.